Chanson d'amour
by Dodieclelia
Summary: Et si en revenant de leur voyage dans le temps Emma et Killian se mettaient à chanter leurs sentiments comme le font les personnages de dessins animés? Centrée Captain Swan et située après la saison 3 (risque de spoilers saison4) Rien ne m'appartient.
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction musicale

**Premier essai d'écriture de fic, vos reviews sont les bienvenues !**

* * *

Elle se sentait comme flotter, portée par la musique, guidée par ce bras autour d'elle. C'était si simple de danser avec lui, même serrée par le corset de sa magnifique robe rouge. Elle regarda alors le visage de son cavalier, comme si elle le regardait pour la première fois et elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus comme la mer. Killian...

La sonnerie de son réveil tira brusquement Emma du sommeil et en même temps de son rêve. Elle soupira en envoyant la main pour éteindre le son strident qui avait stoppé cette sensation de bien-être. Ils étaient revenus de leur voyage dans le passé hier soir et pourtant cette aventure lui semblait déjà si loin. Elle avait découvert une face inconnue du beau pirate pendant leur séjour dans la Fôret Enchantée et la veille, sur la terrasse du Granny's lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il avait échangé son précieux bateau pour la retrouver, elle l'avait embrassé. Ce baiser avait été tendre, très différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans la jungle du Pays Imaginaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, elle était effrayée, elle sentait une fissure dans les murs qu'elle avait mis autour de son cœur... et pourtant tout lui avait semblé si facile et naturel...

La deuxième sonnerie du réveil brisa le fil de ses pensées et elle se leva rapidement, rejoint la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

_« Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs, au creux de la nuit_

_Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur dans le doux secret de l'oubli_

_Ecoute ton rêve et demain le soleil brillera toujours_

_Même si ton cœur à l'âme en peine_

_il faut y croire quand même_

_le rêve d'une vie c'est l'amouuurr ! (1)»_

-M'man ? cria la voix d'Henry à travers la porte. C'est toi qui chante ?

La voix d'Emma se brisa sur la dernière note...

\- Euh...oui... j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Elle sortit vite de la douche, s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un pull assorti avant de rejoindre Henry déjà en train de petit déjeuner avec David. Snow était en train de nourrir le petit Neal.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda son fils . C'est la première fois que je t'entends chanter sous la douche... et en plus tu chantais Cendrillon !

\- Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère, dit David en souriant. Elle chantait tout le temps dans notre royaume, même quand elle faisait le ménage.

\- C'est bien dommage que tu ne le fasses pas plus souvent, ajouta Snow en souriant tendrement. Tu as une très jolie voix Emma.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur sauf Emma un peu vexée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle ne chantait jamais c'était vrai, mais là la mélodie s'était imposée à elle, naturellement. Peut-être était-ce dû au rêve qu'elle avait fait. Ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Hook se réveilla dans sa chambre chez Granny's. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il s'étira dans le grand lit, repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Emma la veille. Ses lèvres si douces, son sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour. Pendant un instant il avait été le plus heureux des hommes et il avait hâte de la retrouver ce matin. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient rien qu'à la pensée de voir sa belle. Il se sentait si bien qu'il avait envie de chanter...

_"Mystère_  
_D'être passager sur la Terre_  
_Je suis venu pour quoi faire, faire_  
_A quoi ça sert_  
_Parler ou se taire_  
_Travailler, chercher des airs_

_Vous dire_  
_Ce qu´on a déjà dû vous dire_  
_La vie c´est du plaisir_  
_Ouhouhouh,_  
_Ou des soupirs_  
_Pourquoi on est là_  
_Mais moi je sais quoi_

_Je suis venu pour elle_  
_Pour qu´on s´endorme ensemble,_  
_Qu´elle vole avec mes ailes._  
_Mm, je suis là pour l´amour_  
_Il semble (2)"_

Le cœur et l'esprit léger il sortit du dinner continuant de chanter et espérant trouver sa belle Swan au bureau du shérif. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre!**

1) Extrait de cendrillon de Disney

2) Je suis venu pour elle Laurent Voulzy avec quelques mots modifiés


	2. Chapitre 2 : sois patient

**Voilà la suite ! Je m'inspire des événements de la saison 4 mais avec des modifs pour que ça colle aux chansons choisies. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Sois patient.**

Ils avaient fini par se retrouver seuls tous les deux dans la forêt après que Régina ait détruit le monstre de glace. Il pensait que cette crise évitée allait lui permettre de passer un moment tranquille avec Emma.

\- Il faut apprécier les moments de calme et là, dit-il avec un des sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret tout en se rapprochant doucement d'elle, nous avons un moment de calme.

\- Je sais, répondit Emma remettant de la distance règlementaire entre eux. C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à faire...

Même s'il comprenait, il eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas envie de passer du temps avec lui ? Il pensait vraiment que leur aventure dans le passé et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé signifiaient le début officiel de leur relation.

-Je me sens juste trop coupable pour le moment... commença Emma et elle se mit à fredonner sans vraiment le regarder...

_« Donne-moi le temps_

_D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Donne-moi le temps_

_D'avancer comme je le ressens_

_Y a pas d'amour au hasard ou qui arrive trop tard... » (1)_

Elle s'interrompit, gênée, mais voyant son doux regard qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait chanté, elle s'avança et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en en très doux baiser auquel il répondit tout aussi tendrement.

\- Sois patient, murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner, pinçant ses lèvres comme pour mieux garder en mémoire le goût des lèvres de Killian.

\- J'ai tout le temps du monde... à moins qu'un autre monstre arrive et me tue, dit-il une fois Emma partie.

Il décida alors de se balader dans la forêt, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seul avec ses pensées.

Au milieu des arbres et des fougères, il se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Sa voix s'éleva alors commençant par un murmure, puis de plus en plus claire...

_« Dieu qu´elle était belle, si blanche, si claire_

_Ce jour-là dans la forêt_

_Dieu qu´elle était celle que j´attendais,_

_Même si je n'osais en rêver_

_Je ne me souviens guère des gens autour de nous_

_Je n´ai vu qu´elle et ça n´a plus changé_

_Dieu qu´elle était belle, en une étincelle_

_Ma vie s´est illuminée_

_Dieu que j´ai dû ruser, pour enfin l´approcher,_

_Pour un peu l´apprivoiser_

_Discuter en grimpant, affronter un géant,_

_Même si elle m'y a laissé_

_Dieu que ce fut clair dans mon cœur_

_Ma chaire, quand ses lèvres sur les miennes se sont posées_

_Comprendre que je pouvais, oui à nouveau aimer_

_Pour elle rien d'autre qu'un baiser_

_Comme ce fut horrible, de la laisser partir_

_Vers un monde où elle m'oublierait_

_J'ai fait mon possible, tout même l'indicible_

_Pour à mon tour la sauver_

_Dieu que j'ai aimé là-bas la faire danser _

_à ce bal son tout premier_

_Dieu comme elle est belle, si douce, si claire,_

_Jamais plus je n'la laisserai... » (2)_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était remis à chanter mais cette mélodie lui avait permis de se sentir beaucoup mieux, comme si le fait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait, apaisait les tourments de son cœur et de son âme. Il songea alors qu'Emma aussi avait fredonné plus tôt et cela l'intrigua. La nuit commençant à tomber il n'y porta guère plus d'attention et rentra chez Granny's : un verre de rhum accompagné d'un de ces hamburgers qu'il venait de découvrir serait le bienvenu après une telle journée.

* * *

**(1) Donne moi le temps de Jenifer, rien de changer**

**(2) Dieu qu'elle était belle de Patrick Fiori, paroles beaucoup modifiées pour coller à l'histoire de Captain Swan**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tu en es la raison

**Voilà le troisième chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que vous aimez car peu de follows et une seule review (merci Eleaa!). Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Tu en es la raison**

Les jours qui suivirent furent intenses en crises.

Elle avait manqué mourir de froid dans la grotte de glace formée par la peur de sa nouvelle amie Elsa. Mais grâce à David et Killian elle s'en était sortie.

Killian... Ne tenant pas sur ses jambes c'est dans ses bras qu'elle s'était jetée et elle s'était serrée contre son torse puissant, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait alors portée, elle s'était sentie si vulnérable à cet instant et dans ses bras elle avait l'impression d'être protégée. De retour chez ses parents, toujours blottie dans ses bras elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et avait laissé leurs doigts s'entrecroiser : un geste tendre auquel elle n'avait pas réfléchi, il lui avait semblé naturel de le faire, elle commençait vraiment à accepter qu'il se passe quelque chose de fort entre eux.

Mais la découverte de leur véritable nouvelle ennemie, cette Snow Queen, avait tout remis en question. Si elle n'était pas encore capable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux - si ce qu'elle ressentait était juste une attirance physique (comment ne pas être hypnotisée par son regard bleu profond, comment ne pas fondre devant son sourire et ses petites mimiques) ou si de véritables sentiments étaient en train de naître au fond de son cœur, traversant le mur protecteur qu'elle s'était forgé pour se protéger – elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait besoin de lui et avait une peur immense de le perdre.

Elle était en colère qu'il se soit mis en danger ce jour-là, n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Et il venait de lui dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. La peur l'emportant sur la colère, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes...

\- Tous ceux avec qui j'ai été sont morts... Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi !

Ça y est, elle lui avait dit. C'était révéler des choses qu'elle aurait voulu garder pour elle, mais ça la soulageait. Et voyant le visage de Killian se détendre et un sourire apparaître sur son visage elle se calma encore plus.

Il se mit alors à chanter, ce qui la laissa bouche bée, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un pouvait les voir ou les entendre.

_"Je suis loin d'être parfait_

_Ya tant de choses que j'aurais pas du faire_

_Mais pourtant tu dois savoir_

_Que jamais je ne te ferai souffrir_

_Je dois te le dire si tu veux me fuir_

_Moi je veux juste que tu saches_

_Refrain:_

_J'ai trouvé une vraie raison_

_De changer ce que j'étais_

_Une raison de trouver ma loi_

_Et cette raison c'est toi_

_Je sais bien que t'as souffert_

_De le savoir mon cœur vit un enfer_

_Et toute ta peine, toute ta douleur_

_Je souhaite un jour pouvoir te l'enlever_

_Effacer les larmes que tu as versées_

_Je t'en supplie écoute moi !_

_Refrain_

(Il lui prit la main, la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour atteindre son âme)

_Et cette raison c'est toi, et cette raison c'est toi_

_Je suis loin d'être parfait_

_Ya tant de choses que j'aurais pas du faire_

_Je dois te le dire si tu veux me fuir_

_Moi je veux juste que tu saches_

_Refrain_

_Et la raison c'est toi…" (1)_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu ne me perdras pas, lui promit-il. Je suis plutôt doué pour survivre.

Et bien qu'ils soient en plein milieu de la grand rue de Storybrooke, il l'embrassa avec fougue, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

En rentrant chez elle, encore retournée par ce qu'il venait de se passer - Killian qui lui chante une chanson comme dans un dessin animé, une chanson rock certes, mais une chanson quand même - elle trouva Elsa et Snow en train de discuter.

Sa mère lui demanda alors avec un petit sourire où elle était.

\- Avec Hook, répondit –elle distraitement en se préparant un chocolat chaud.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Allez ! Raconte-moi s'il-te-plait , supplia Snow. Je sens bien que quelque chose te dérange, tu peux m'en parler, ça pourrait t'aider.

\- Ta mère a raison, ajouta Elsa. Se confier fait toujours du bien. Je sais ce que ça fait de rester avec ses secrets, ses doutes, ses peurs...

Emma inspira alors un grand coup et au moment où elle dit les premiers mots, une mélodie l'envahit et à son tour elle se mit à chanter.

_"Emma : _

_Mon cœur dit oui, ma raison dit non_

_Quelle est la voie de la raison ?_

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant !_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je jette ! J'enchaîne !_

_Snow et Elsa : _

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper, ton cœur en feu est amoureux._

_N´essaie pas de cacher, le désir qu´on lit dans tes yeux._

_Pourquoi donc le nier, il t´a envoûté, il t´a ensorcelé!_

_Emma: _

_Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai! Non, non!_

_Snow et Elsa : _

_Ton cœur soupire, pourquoi mentir? Oh, oh!_

_Emma :_

_ C´est trop banal d´être sentimentale..._

_J´avais pourtant appris la leçon, mon cœur connaissait la chanson._

_Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille! T´as le cœur trop fragile, évite les idylles!_

_Snow et Elsa:_

_Pourquoi nier, c´est dément, le tourment de tes sentiments?_

_Tu luttes aveuglément, mais tu mens trop passionnément!_

_Tu l´aimes, et c´est normal, la passion t´emballe, _

_Et çà fait très, très, très, très mal!_

_Emma:_

_Non, non, jamais je n´avouerai! Non, non!_

_Snow et Elsa : _

_Même si tu nies, Tu souris car tu l´aimes._

_Emma : Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse!_

_Snow et Elsa : _

_Lis sur nos lèvres, Tu t'entêtes, car tu l´aimes!_

_Emma : Non, non jamais je n'avouerais non non... Jamais, jamais, je n´oserai!_

_Snow et Elsa : C´est pas la peine d´hésiter car tu l´aimes!_

_Emma : Oh, oh non plus jamais je ne dirai je t´aime..." (2)_

Disant ces derniers mots, Emma se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sous le regard triste de sa mère qui vint lors s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Emma...

\- Pourquoi je chante ? l'interrompit Emma. Depuis que je suis rentrée de mon voyage dans le temps je n'arrête pas de chanter ! Même Hook m'a chanté une , une, euh, déclaration, tout à l'heure !

\- Je crois que c'est un effet secondaire de ton séjour dans la forêt enchantée. Ce genre de choses est fréquent là-bas, ton père te l'a dit je chantais souvent à cette époque.

\- Mais je dis des choses que je ne comprends pas... comme ce que je viens de chanter...

\- Emma, tu as juste exprimé ce que tu ressens vraiment, ce que tu ne voulais pas admettre. Tu as beaucoup souffert en amour, tu as été abandonnée par ... nous tes parents, mais aussi par Neal et aussi cet homme, ce singe volant à New York ...Tu veux te protéger c'est normal. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, à trop renforcer le mur autour de toi, tu perds beaucoup. Alors je vais te donner deux conseils et je te laisse le choix de les suivre ou non : d'abord si tu te remets à chanter, peu importe qui se trouve devant toi, laisse toi aller, ça t'aidera à accepter beaucoup de choses. Et le deuxième, je crois que tu devrais laisser une chance à Hook... Ah si ton père m'entendait il ferait une crise ajouta-t-elle en riant.

* * *

(1) The Reason Hoobastank : traduction et changement de paroles

(2) Sentimentale de Hercule Walt Disney : mélange de la version du film et de celle du générique


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je veux y croire

**L'inspiration était là, voilà déjà le 4ème chapitre, le plus long pour le moment avec des reprises de l'épisode 4x04. En espérant qu'il vous plaira! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Je veux y croire**

Plusieurs tasses de chocolat à la cannelle avait été nécessaires au cours de la nuit. D'abord une pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pendant que sa mère parlait, puis une autre quand elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

\- Tu as une sale tête M'man, lança Henry en arrivant dans la cuisine où elle se trouvait déjà.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi kid, répondit-elle. Ça te dit un petit déj chez Granny ?

\- Ouii ! s'exclama son fils avec tout l'enthousiasme que peut avoir un enfant –presque un ado maintenant- pour une simple chose comme un petit déjeuner hors de la maison.

\- Prépare–toi alors.

Cela lui laissait à elle aussi le temps de se préparer pour ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire ce matin. Elle n'avait pas proposé à Henry d'aller chez Granny sans arrière- pensée. Elle voulait le voir lui. Sa longue nuit d'insomnie et ce que lui avait dit sa mère l'avait aidée à prendre une décision : elle allait prendre un risque, celui de souffrir à nouveau pour leur donner une chance. Peut-être valait-il mieux avoir des remords que des regrets...

Comme à son habitude, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull puis cacha les signes de sa nuit blanche par de l'anti-cernes, un peu de poudre, un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle se sourit en se regardant dans le miroir comme pour se donner du courage.

Avant de pousser la porte du restaurant, elle inspira un grand coup. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue l'adolescente timide qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Neal. C'est Henry qui la poussa pour qu'elle entre en lui disant « Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

Elle le vit immédiatement, au fond de la salle, en train de jouer aux fléchettes. Il se retourna, comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

\- Est-ce que la Snow Queen a encore fait des siennes ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Killian.

\- Non , elle ne s'est pas montrée, répondit Emma. Oh comme sa voix était douce à son oreille et autant se l'avouer sexy même. En fait je viens pour autre chose.

Killian s'était retourné et allait lancer une autre fléchette quand elle réussit à dire d'une seule traite: « Je suis là pour te demander de sortir avec moi... »

La fléchette manqua totalement la cible. Killian la regarda à nouveau, légèrement étonné.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être moi qui te propose de sortir ?

\- Je me doutais que tu serais vieux jeu vu ton grand âge...

\- Peut-être mais comme tu le vois j'ai conservé tout l'éclat de ma jeunesse ! dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« J'avais bien évidemment remarqué » songea Emma qui sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer de plus en plus entre le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour poser la question et l'effet qu'il avait physiquement sur elle. Si ça continuait ainsi elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque !

\- J'accepte avec joie à la condition que tu me laisses organiser la soirée.

\- Je sais préparer une soirée ! fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu sais chasser un monstre, je sais préparer une soirée.

Elle rétorqua qu'elle ne comptait pas piller et saccager au premier rendez-vous, mais il lui fit remarquer que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie avec lui. Elle sourit, il avait tellement raison.

\- A ce soir, conclut-il.

Et elle sortit, sautant de joie intérieurement comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

Le soir, elle mit son dressing sans dessus dessous pour choisir la tenue appropriée. Elle voulait être belle mais sans en faire trop. Elle mit donc de côté les pantalons et les robes courtes et moulantes pour finir par choisir une robe légère rose pâle qui la faisait ressembler à une ballerine « Presque une robe de princesse moderne... »

Elle se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et descendit quérir l'avis de sa famille.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama Snow en la voyant.

\- Comme ta mère, ajouta David.

Snow prit une photo d'Emma. Celle –ci trouva cela ridicule, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait à son bal de promo... ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous.

A ce moment on frappa à la porte. Emma alla ouvrir et resta muette, la bouche ouverte et immobile en découvrant Killian. « Wahou » pensa-t-elle à son tour. Il était à tomber par terre ! Il avait enfin mis des vêtements modernes, une chemise ouverte sur le haut de son torse, une veste en cuir, un pantalon noir et Dieu que ça lui allait bien. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Tu es magnifique Swan lui dit-il.

\- Et tu es...commença –t-elle, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je sais.

Et il lui tendit une rose rouge. C'était un peu cliché mais elle était tellement ébahie qu'elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

Il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant italien, avec des nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs des bougies. C'était très romantique. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle se sentait bien, elle accepta même de partager son dessert avec lui : un délicieux fondant au chocolat. Voyant un peu de chocolat au bord des ses lèvres, il l'essuya de son pouce avant de le mettre à sa bouche en un geste sensuel. Emma sentit tout son corps trembler avant de se reprendre lorsqu'il proposa de faire une balade digestive.

La nuit était belle, mais Emma frissonna. Il enleva alors sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

-Merci murmura-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur le port et Killian lui montra un petit bateau à moteur.

-Ça te dirait de faire une balade ?

-Tu ne vas pas voler ce bateau quand même ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, love ? J'ai demandé à son propriétaire de me le prêter. lui répondit-il faisant mine d'être fâché.

Il l'aida à embarquer, démarra le moteur et dirigea le bateau vers la plage, laissant le port et sa pollution lumineuse derrière eux. Puis il jeta l'ancre, étala une couverture sur la plateforme arrière et s'assit dessus. Elle vient le rejoindre sans qu'il le lui demande et regarda les étoiles.

\- J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, avoua t-elle, mais je n'ai jamais rien compris aux constellations et à leurs noms.

\- Et bien je crois qu'un pirate comme moi pourrait te l'apprendre.

Et passant son bras autour de ses épaules il commença à lui nommer les constellations qu'ils voyaient, lui racontant l'histoire de chaque étoile. Elle blottit sa tête contre son cou, savourant la chaleur de son corps et ce moment loin du quotidien et des batailles qui allaient avec.

Au passage d'une étoile filante, une douce musique s'éleva et Emma se laissa aller à chanter.

"_Emma :_ (pour elle sans regarder Killian)

_Tout ce temps, cachée derrière mon mur_

_Tous ces jours à chasser l'amour_

_Tant d'années à tout refouler juste pour me protéger_

_Me voilà sous le ciel étoilé_

_Je suis là et soudain je vois_

_L'avenir s'est éclairé_

_Je suis où je le dois_

_Et je suis toute éblouie_

_Car la brume enfin s'est levée_

_Et je suis toute éblouie_

_Les lumières scintillent partout_

_l'air est doux je me sens bien_

_Et je peux enfin respirer_

_Maintenant tout semble différent_

_Puisque je te vois_

_Killian_ : (regardant Emma qui a les yeux fixés sur les étoiles)

_Tout ce temps à rêver de revanche_

_Tout ce temps à gâcher ma chance_

_Tant d'années sans vraiment savoir_

_Ce qu'au fond je cherchais_

_Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé_

_Elle est là et soudain je sais_

_Notre avenir s'est éclairé_

_Je suis où je devais_

_Emma et Killian_ (se prenant la main et se regardant tendrement, tout en souriant)

_Et je vois dans tes yeux clairs_

_Killian :_

_Que la brume enfin s'est levée_

_Emma et Killian_

_Et je vois dans tes yeux clairs_

_Emma :_

_Que les étoiles brillent pour nous_

_Killian et Emma :_

_Et dans la douceur du soir_

_Je sens que le monde a changé_

_Maintenant tout semble différent_

_Puisque je te vois_

(leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs yeux ne se quittent plus)

_Je veux croire en nous_ » (1)

La main de Killian caressa une mèche échappée de la coiffure d'Emma, la remettant derrière son oreille. Puis sa main se posa sur sa joue et il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Il avait des lèvres si douces, avec comme un goût de sel, sûrement dû à leur balade sur la mer et aux embruns, elle apprécia ce moment avant de lui rendre son baiser, l'accentuant, mêlant sa langue à la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air.

Elle mit fin à leur baiser quand sa tête reprit le contrôle. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il lui sourit et redémarra le bateau afin qu'ils rentrent.

Devant la porte, elle lui rendit sa veste, le remerciant encore pour ma magnifique soirée qu'ils avaient passée.

\- Ravi que ça t'ait plu. Tu ne pourras plus douter de mes capacités à organiser un rendez-vous.

Elle rit doucement en acquiesçant.

\- Voudras-tu sortir une autre fois avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle décida alors de lui répondre le mieux tendrement du monde, en posant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes mais en un baiser bien plus sage que le précédent.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui murmura-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Elle lui sourit tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonne nuit Killian

\- Dors bien princesse.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur le lit en souriant et serra l'oreiller contre elle. Oui, elle allait bien dormir et ses rêves seraient certainement dignes de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Qui aurait cru qu'un pirate aurait pu la faire chanter et lui apporter un tel moment de bien-être ?

* * *

(1) Je veux y croire de Raiponce Walt Disney (mélange de la version française, de la traduction de la version anglaise et de paroles crées pour l'histoire)


	5. Chapitre 5 Si près et pourtant si loin

**Voilà la suite de ma "fic musicale". Un peu de mal à me lancer dans l'écriture de la suite vu le peu de reviews ou de follows, gros doutes mais finalement quand l'inspiration est là tout semble simple, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Si près et pourtant si loin**

Cette soirée avait été l'une des plus belles, peut-être même la plus belle de sa longue existence. Il avait envie de sauter, de danser, il n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire de son visage. Emma lui avait laissé entrevoir le chemin qui menait à son cœur : il lui avait dit qu'il finirait par gagner son cœur parce qu'elle le voudrait et c'est ce qu'il allait réussir à faire.

Cette chanson sur le bateau le lui avait prouvé : sa belle Swan acceptait de donner une chance à leur histoire, elle voulait croire en eux... Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne referme pas son mur, il allait tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir, tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point il l'aimait, tout faire pour qu'un jour elle l'aime en retour...

La semaine qui suivit leur premier rendez-vous fut plutôt calme : aucun signe de la Snow Queen et pas de nain arrivant du coin de la rue en hurlant « mauvaise nouvelle ». Bon, il avait fallu affronter le regard noir de David la première fois qu'il avait apporté des beignets à Emma au bureau du shérif, puis son discours de père protecteur la seconde fois. Il se rappelait mot pour mot cette conversation.

_Emma venait de croquer dans un beignet quand le téléphone sonna, elle répondit les lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de sucre glace, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois innocent mais aussi « tellement sexy... » pensa Killian sentant son cœur s'emballer. Aussi quand elle passa devant lui en s'excusant de devoir partir si vite, il la retint par le bras, la rapprocha de lui afin de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'en enlever le sucre tentateur. Puis il déposa un baiser tout aussi léger sur sa joue en lui murmurant « à tout à l'heure, love... » Il aima la voir rougir et partir sans se retourner un grand sourire accroché au visage._

_C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de David !_

_\- Je crois que le moment est venu d'avoir une petite discussion, commença ce dernier._

_Killian sourit en se retournant_

_\- Encore ? Il me semble que nous l'avons déjà eu devant le mur de glace... Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mate, Emma est importante pour moi, elle n'est pas juste une conquête de plus. _

_\- Je vois bien la façon dont tu regardes ma fille, Hook, je te vois la regarder depuis longtemps maintenant... et tu la regardes comme je regardais Snow au début de notre histoire, comme je la regarde toujours maintenant. Tes sentiments pour elle sont réels mais..._

_\- Mais je ne suis qu'un pirate, l'interrompit Killian, elle mérite mieux._

_\- C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Un jour j'ai dit à un jeune homme que les parents de sa bien-aimée devraient l'accepter vu sa volonté de la sauver. (Killian ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué ) Je sais à présent que c'était toi, j'accepte donc que tu sortes avec ma fille, mais j'ai les réticences d'un père qui voit sa petite fille grandir et devenir une femme, et ça même si quand je l'ai retrouvé elle était déjà une femme. Ce que je te demande, Killian (c'était la première fois que David utilisait son vrai prénom) c'est de prendre soin d'elle et de ne me donner aucune raison de changer d'avis sur toi. Si tu la fais souffrir tu auras besoin de plus qu'une malédiction pour m'échapper._

_\- Je n'ai aucune intention de la faire souffrir. Elle vient juste de commencer à m'ouvrir son cœur, je ne vais pas gâcher ça._

_\- Alors tu as mon approbation, pour le moment. _

Depuis ce jour, une véritable relation amicale avait commencée à s'établir entre les deux hommes.

Ce matin là, il était attablé chez Granny's avec Emma et Henry, quand la famille Charming entra et vint se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner. Snow avait l'air toute joyeuse.

\- J'ai pris une grande décision ! annonça–t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Cela n'augure rien de bon, pouffa Emma en glissant sa main dans celle de Killian qui lui répondit par un sourire complice.

Snow fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant être le maire de Storybrooke n'a pas été de tout repos et n'a surtout rien eu d'agréable. J'ai décidé de remédier à cela et comme notre nouvelle ennemie semble vouloir nous laisser tranquilles le moment me paraît idéal pour... le premier grand bal d'hiver de Storybrooke !

Elle déroula alors une affiche bleue avec des flocons de neige.

\- Le profit de la vente des billets ira au refuge pour animaux, compléta David qui semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que sa femme.

\- Il aura lieu dans une semaine, tenue de soirée exigée !

Killian observa la réaction d'Emma. Cette dernière ne montrait pas autant de joie que sa famille. Elle se contenta de sourire et plongea son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat. Il profita que Snow, David et Henry se lèvent pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Granny, Ruby et aux nains présents pour lui parler.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air emballée par ce « bal » ?

\- Je me demande juste si c'est vraiment le bon moment, on ne sait pas où se cache la Snow Queen, ni ce qu'elle prévoit. Son absence n'est pas bon signe... mais je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir de ma mère. Elle a besoin de distraction en ce moment...

\- Ne pense pas aux crises avant qu'elles n'arrivent, lui glissa-t-il alors dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tu sais que tu les gères toujours et que je serais là pour t'aider à le faire si besoin. Alors me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour cette soirée ? Tu sais déjà que je ne t'écraserais pas les pieds en dansant, la décision devrait être simple, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil dans une mimique à laquelle il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas.

\- Killian... je ne sais pas... laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir...

Il accepta, le cœur gros, ayant l'impression qu'elle venait de refaire 2 pas en arrière, mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il décida de ne pas insister, de la laisser prendre sa décision seule.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il prenait sa douche, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il enroula rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches, ne prenant pas le temps de s'essuyer, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Emma bouche bée. Il vit ses yeux descendre et remonter le long de son corps et les joues de sa petite amie se couvrir de rouge.

\- Swan... que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je voulais , euh, te, te parler. Je peux entrer ? dit-elle avec difficulté. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard et cela complimenta son orgueil masculin. Mais comme elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il mit fin à son supplice en la faisant entrer et partit vite s'habiller d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noir. Quand il revint Emma avait retrouvé une contenance.

\- Si ton invitation tient toujours je veux bien être ta cavalière pour le bal.

\- Je suis très heureux d'entendre ça ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a convaincu ?

\- Disons que j'ai assez apprécié l'expérience dans la forêt enchantée et que j'avais envie de voir ce dont tu étais capable dans ce monde...

Killian sourit, lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus.

\- Je serais donc ravi de vous accompagner au bal, ma princesse.

Le temps qui le séparait de la grande soirée passa à toute vitesse. Il était à présent temps d'aller chercher Emma chez les Charming. Il avait pour l'occasion revêtu un costume gris qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il s'habituait plutôt bien aux vêtements modernes se dit-il. Il attrapa sur la table un petit paquet et se rendit au loft d'Emma.

Ce fut David qui lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit Snow descendre l'escalier un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis un escarpin argenté, du voile bleu et les yeux pétillants de son Emma.

La robe de voile dans un dégradé de bleu avait un décolleté cœur qui mettait en valeur les formes de sa belle, et les fines bretelles se rejoignaient sur son dos nu. Il en avait du mal à respirer tellement elle resplendissait... « Une vraie princesse... » songea-t-il.

Il s'inclina, lui fit un baise-main ce qui la fit rire doucement. Puis il lui tendit le petit paquet rectangulaire.

\- Ohhh... fit-elle en ouvrant l'écrin à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un fin collier de strass. C'est magnifique Killian ! Tu n'aurais pas dû... Tu veux bien m'aider à le mettre ?

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire, toujours sans voix devant la beauté de celle qu'il aimait. David lui lança un regard approbateur, tandis que Snow et Elsa admiraient le collier maintenant au cou d'Emma.

Ils partirent tous ensemble pour la salle des fêtes.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait, Killian n'avait pas lâché Emma une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer aux musiques de ce monde et il trouvait que ce genre de bal était bien moins guindé que ceux du pays des contes.

Alors qu'un slow commençait et qu'Emma se rapprochait de lui, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, un vent glacial emplit la salle et les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur la Snow Queen !

\- Mais que de beau monde ici ! Dire que je n'ai pas été invitée, je suis vexée...

\- Votre présence n'était pas désirée ! jeta Emma toujours dans les bras de Killian

\- Ça je l'avais compris ma chère. Je vais donc vous laisser entre vous, mais je vous préviens : profiter bien de ceux que vous aimez ce soir car demain soir au coucher du soleil mon sortilège s'abattra sur toute la ville et ces habitants et vous ne verrez que le pire de chacun jusqu'à vous entre-tuer. Et vous mes chéries, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emma et Elsa, il ne vous restera que moi à aimer !

Disant ces mots, elle disparut dans un nuage glacial. Snow prit alors la parole, demandant à tous de garder leur calme et de finir la soirée pendant qu'elle et David iraient voir les fées pour trouver un moyen de conjurer le sort. Emma voulait les accompagner mais Killian réussit à la convaincre de lui accorder une dernière danse vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu finir leur slow.

L'orchestre entama alors une nouvelle chanson dont les paroles firent écho à ce que pensait Killian au fond de lui.

_Seuls toi et moi_

_On ne voit plus personne_

_La musique plane et donne_

_Du blues au cœur_

_Si près tous les deux_

_Serré dans tes bras_

_Si près j'étais si heureux_

_J'oublie mes rêves _

_Je ne peux plus y croire_

_Je leur dis au revoir_

_Et je suis là_

_Si près j'attendais_

_Je n'attendais que toi_

_Pourtant je savais déjà_

_Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras_

_Si près..._

_Si près de gagner_

_Ce fameux happy end_

_Toujours pouvoir croire_

_Que rien ne nous atteint_

_Encore serre-moi (_il lui chante ce couplet doucement à l'oreille_)_

_jamais je n'aurais cru_

_L'amour, un jour, si près_

_Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir_

_Si je te perdais ce soir_

_Tu es si près de m'aimer de forcer le destin_

_Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin_

_Aimer comme personne_

_D'un amour sans fin_

_Si près, si près_

_Et pourtant si loin...(1)_

A peine la chanson finie, Emma le remercia encore une fois pour la soirée et le collier, effleura ses lèvres des siennes et partit en courant rejoindre ses parents... Il soupira, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle perde une chaussure comme Cendrillon dans sa hâte. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'au moment où elle se rapprochait une nouvelle crise apparaisse ?

* * *

(1) Si près extrait du film Disney Il était une fois, comme d'habitude légèrement modifié pour coller à mon histoire. Je vous conseille de regarder la vidéo pour mieux imaginer leur danse.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Goodbye

Un petit chapitre après le long d'hier pour ménager du suspens avant le suivant. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Goodbye**

Tout le reste de la nuit et la journée du lendemain furent consacrées à essayer de trouver un contre sort, de composer un antidote possible au sort menaçant d'Ingrid, mais les fées ne trouvèrent rien. Ils allaient donc devoir se préparer à subir un nouveau sortilège.

Elsa et elle seraient les seules immunisées, elles étaient donc les seules qui pourraient rompre le sort. Tous les autres réfléchirent à un moyen de se protéger . Snow et David s'enfermèrent dans des cellules séparées au poste de police, Régina enferma Henry dans la mairie avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans son caveau. Moins ils seraient proches les uns des autres moins ils pourraient se faire de mal.

Emma s'en voulait d'avoir quitté le bal et Killian aussi rapidement la veille, mais c'était son devoir de Sauveuse. Et de toute façon si le sort les touchait cela n'aurait plus d'importance puisqu'elle le perdrait... Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher... Son cœur était partagé entre rester avec sa famille ou partir à sa recherche...

A ce moment-là il entra dans le bureau du shérif et demanda à lui parler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais ce qui va arriver ! » lui dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle avait peur. Peur pour sa famille, peur pour lui qu'il ne redevienne le pirate sans cœur dont les livres parlaient. Ses yeux noyés de larmes trahissaient cette peur.

\- « Je sais. J'avais juste besoin de te voir... avant de m'enchaîner au port pour protéger tout le monde ». Oui il avait besoin de la voir, de graver dans sa mémoire comme il la trouvait belle, comme son parfum était doux, comme il l'aimait... avant que le sort ne le touche et qu'il ne la voit que comme une simple fille sans intérêt, voire comme une héroïne, ennemie du méchant qu'il allait sûrement redevenir. « J'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois... »

Comme ces mots lui faisaient mal « une dernière fois ». Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, c'était trop douloureux à entendre, à admettre.

En d'autres circonstances elle lui aurait sûrement dit « Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire des baisers d'adieu en pleurant mais peut-être juste cette fois... » mais justement cette fois elle allait lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à travers une chanson.

_Killian_

_Si je n't'avais connu_

_Si je n't'avais pas aimé_

_Je n'aurais jamais compris le vrai sens de ma vie._

_Si tu n'avais existé_

_Je n'aurais pas remarqué_

_Qu'il manquait une part de moi_

_Que j'ai trouvé en toi_

_Dans ce monde rempli de peur, de haine et de pleurs_

_Je peux voir la vérité_

_C'est toi qui peut nous sauver_

_Et je veux te remercier_

_De m'avoir évité de vivre_

_A jamais perdu_

_Si je n't'avais connu_

_Emma_

_Si je n't'avais connu_

_J'aurais continué ma route_

_Sans jamais ouvrir mon cœur_

_A un peu de bonheur_

_Et je veux te remercier_

_De m'avoir évité de vivre_

_A jamais perdue_

_Si je n't'avais connu_

_Killian_

_Je pensais que l'amour serait plus fort_

_Emma_

_Que seul le bien pouvait gagner_

_Ensemble_

_Je n' pensais pas que cette sorcière serait si forte_

_Et qu'elle arriverait à nous séparer_

_A peine notre histoire commencée_

_Emma Killian_

_Si je n't'avais connu Tu ne dois pas regretter_

_Si je n't'avais rencontré Tous ces moments partagés_

_Je n'aurais jamais compris le vrai sens de la vie. Si je dois partir ce soir, j'aurais vécu_

_Ensemble_

_Je pensais que l'amour serait plus fort_

_Que seul le bien pouvait gagner_

_Emma_

_Je pensais que l'espoir serait plus fort_

_Qu'il renverserait les ténèbres_

_Ensemble_

_Pourtant mon cœur me dit d'encore y croire_

_Killian _

_D'encore y croire_

_Si je n't'avais connu __Je n'aurais jamais compris_

_Emma_

_Perdue dans le froid_

_Ensemble_

_Sans savoir pourquoi_

_A jamais perdus_

_Si je n't'avais connu (1)_

Elle l'embrassa alors, passant les bras autour de son cou, et le serrant contre elle. Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle lorsque leur baiser cessa. Il appuya alors son front contre le sien, et les yeux fermés comme pour protéger son cœur de la vision des larmes d'Emma, il murmura :

\- Adieu...

* * *

(1) If I never knew you Pocahontas Disney traduit et arrangé pour l'histoire


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sauve-moi

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015! Qu'elle soit pleine de bels épisodes CS et de chouettes fics!**

**Me revoilà avec la suite, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent, qui commentent.**

**J'ai été un peu longue pour écrire ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à le faire comme je le voulais, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, la suite me parait mieux ;-)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Sauve-moi**

Killian partit, la laissant là, dans le bureau du shérif. Les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux mais elle se ressaisit et retourna vers sa famille. Le bruit des morceaux de miroir se rapprochait de plus en plus. Soudain dans un craquement de tonnerre des milliers de morceaux se mirent à tomber du ciel, entrant dans les yeux de tous les habitants. Elle vit alors le visage de ses parents se durcir et leurs mains se séparer. Le sort était là...

Snow et David étaient assis se dévisageant à présent.

\- Je te vois clairement maintenant, commença Snow, le regard noir, tu es un arnaqueur, un petit berger qui n'a pas sa place dans la royauté !

\- Et moi je ne vois qu'une petite princesse gâtée qui a fui ses problèmes , et qui fuit toujours rétorqua David.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu un enfant avec toi !

\- Oh peut être que non, c'est peut-être celui de Whale !

De l'autre côté du bureau, Emma dit à Elsa tristement :

\- Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça »

\- C'est la pire version d'eux même, lui répondit Elsa pour la réconforter. Ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent.

\- On doit absolument trouver un moyen de briser ce sort ! Je ne supporte pas de les voir comme ça.

\- Je me rappelle une vieille légende que me racontait ma mère : le miroir Trolden. Je pense qu'Ingrid s'en est inspirée pour créer son sort. Pour le briser il a fallu tuer le roi qui avait jeté le sortilège... On doit donc arrêter Ingrid pour sauver tout le monde...

Emma acquiesça : « Si il faut aller jusqu'à la tuer je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger la ville. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve ici dans 30 minutes. »

Oui avant de partir défier la Snow Queen elle avait besoin d'être sûre que Killian était en sécurité... et surtout qu'il ne pourrait blesser personne. En se rendant au port, c'est une ville chaotique qu'elle traversa. Les habtiants se battaient à tous les coins de rue, elle vit Joyeux tirer sur Gricheux avec un arc, Granny se balader avec son arbalète prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait... Il allait falloir agir très vite...

Une fois sur le quai, elle le vit menotté de sa bonne main qui essayait de se libérer en utilisant son crochet.

\- Swan, heureux de te voir. Pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui m'a attaché lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Aurais-tu la bonté de me détacher ? J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Des choses à faire ? Killian, je te rappelle que la ville entière est touchée par un sort, tu es aussi dangereux pour les autres qu'ils le sont pour toi !

\- Love, je n'ai pas besoin des tes conseils, je veux juste que tu me détaches. A moins que me voir attaché te donne envie de faire d'autres activités...

-Killian !

\- Que tu peux être prude ! La digne fille de Snow-White ! Maintenant détache-moi ! ajouta-t-il, son ton se faisant menaçant. Ma vengeance n'a que trop attendue, j'ai un crocodile à dépecer.

\- Tu dis ça à cause du sort... Je ne te libérerai pas, mais je te promets de revenir te chercher dès que la Snow Queen sera vaincue.

Et elle partit sans se retourner malgré la voix énervée qui l'appelait.

-Swan ! Swan !

Cette situation avait vraiment un goût de déjà vu...

Elle retrouva Elsa devant le glacier. Au moment où elles allaient entrer, Ingrid en sortit. Elle sembla contente de voir que ses deux sœurs rêvées étaient prêtes à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elles s'acceptaient enfin telles qu'elles étaient. Elle avait raison d'être aussi sereine : la magie d'Emma et Elsa ne fonctionna pas, elles étaient liées par les bracelets et ne pouvaient se blesser entre elles... Elles allaient donc devoir s'en débarrasser.

En attendant de trouver une solution, elle fit le tour de la ville pour s' assurer que la haine des habitants n'allait pas trop loin. Pour le moment les dégâts se limitaient à quelques cocards et vitres brisées. Elle retourna donc au port pour tenir Killian au courant même si elle se doutait qu'il ne montrerait que peu d'intérêt à ce genre de nouvelle. En arrivant elle trouva la menotte ouverte et nulle trace du pirate.

\- Et mince ! Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve des menottes plus difficiles à ouvrir pour lui !

Elle partit donc à sa recherche. En chemin elle croisa un Will complètement saoul qui titubait en criant « je vais me le faire ! Je vais me venger pour le cocard qu'il m'a fait ! »

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Hook ! On m'a dit que ce maudit pirate est au bar ! Je vais régler un petit différent avec lui, vu que tu n'es pas dans les parages... mais je trouve plus le chemin »

Elle lui indiqua alors une mauvais direction et couru au Rabbit Hole.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle n'eut aucun mal à le repérer, assis à une table avec une bouteille de rhum et entouré de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé.

\- Swan ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? Tu viens te joindre à nous ?

\- Je croyais que tu devais tuer ton crocodile dit-elle entrant dans son jeu.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, il a dû inventer un moyen de se protéger du sort ou une bonne cachette. mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je le trouverai. Mais en attendant je suis venu ici boire un coup et m'amuser en très charmante compagnie elle se fait rare ces derniers temps.

Oubliant qu'il était sous l'effet du sort Emma prend mal cette pique:

\- Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour s'amuser ! Et je croyais te suffire...

\- Comment me satisfaire d'une fille qui ne se laisse jamais approcher, avec toi c'est un pas en avant trois en arrière, tu as tellement peur de te retrouver seule que tu repousses tout le monde et bien tu as gagné je suis lassé de toi. Tu m'as fait perdre trop de temps

Emma sentit les larmes et la colère monter en elle.

\- Killian tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu es sous l'effet du sortilège, tu...

\- Et bien sauve moi, ricana Hook, tu ne sers qu'à ça !

Ce qu'Emma ignorait en entendant ce discours horrible dans la bouche de Killian c'est que dans son esprit il luttait pour prendre le dessus sur sa partie sombre : en effet le sortilège l'obligeait à dire ce que sa partie sombre aurait ressenti, et il en était de même pour tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Mais le vrai Killian était là, bien conscient du mal qu'il faisait à Emma sans rien pouvoir y changer. Cela le tuait de s'entendre dire de telles horreurs à la femme qu'il aimait, il souffrait intérieurement, son esprit chantant ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'Emma entende...

_Je sens tes ailes se briser sous ses mots__  
__Je sens les mots que tu ne dis pas__  
__Et qui te poussent au fond__  
__Je t'aurais donné ce que tu souhaitais __  
Car __tu étais ce qu'il me fallait__  
__Et tous mes rêves s'effondrent encore__  
Une fois encore..._

_Il faut me sauver!__  
__Laisse tes mains me réchauffer__  
Il faut me sauver__ ! _

_Peu importe comment mais je t'en prie__  
__Reste ; reste_

_Love __je t'ai tellement attendu_

_Je vois le monde qui s'écroule sans toi_

_Je vois les vagues tout emporter_

_Et elles me poussent au fond_

_Je t'aurais donné ce que tu souhaitais __  
Car __tu étais ce qu'il me fallait__  
__Et tous mes rêves s'effondrent encore__  
Une fois encore..._

_Il faut me sauver!__  
Laisse tes mains me réchauffer__  
Il faut me sauver__ ! _

_Peu importe comment mais je t'en prie__  
__Reste ; reste_

_Love __je t'ai tellement attendu__ (1)_

Mais le sort était bien trop puissant et tout ce que sa bouche put dire c'est « j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de te courir après, j'ai laissé ma vengeance de côté pour toi, il est plus que temps que je reprenne le cours de ma vie... sans toi... »

Emma autant blessée que furieuse lui lança alors son poing dans la figure, un coup digne de celui du lac Nostros à une époque qu'elle croyait éloignée à jamais, et Killian s'effondra au sol. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Emma lui jeta « va te faire voir Hook ! » et partit en courant du Rabbit Hole.

A cet instant, le pirate sentit son cœur se briser et une larme glissa sur sa joue en scintillant, emportant avec elle les éclats de miroir. Killian cligna des yeux, hésitant un moment sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le sort et ce qu'il avait dit à Emma. Il ne supportait pas de repenser à l'expression de sa Swan lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé. Autour de lui, les habitués du bar semblaient eux aussi se réveiller et se tombaient dans les bras, heureux d'être redevenus eux-mêmes. Il avait suffit d'une larme face à la détresse de l'être aimé pour que le sort se brise. Il devait à présent la rejoindre rapidement et la rassurer sur les sentiments qu'il avait mais au fond de lui il sentait que cela allait être difficile car il avait vu dans les yeux d'Emma que ses murs s'étaient reconstruits au contact du Dark Hook... Il soupira et prenant sa veste posée sur une chaise il se dirigea vers la sortie...

* * *

(1) Save me Remy Zero générique Smallville (traduit et arrangé)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Faire semblant

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Au programme confrontation Killian/Emma après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis j'adore les lire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Faire semblant**

Lorsqu'Emma s'arrêta enfin de courir, les yeux brouillés de larmes, les poumons en feu et le cœur battant à tout rompre elle était au milieu de la rue et des flocons tombaient tout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua alors que les rues avaient retrouvé leur calme et leur joie habituels : les gens avaient cessé de se battre et se tombaient à présent dans les bras.

-Emma ! entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit son père, sa mère et Elsa arriver en courant.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas au bureau ? Qui vous a libéré ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui tout va bien, on est redevenu nous-mêmes ! s'exclama Snow. Elsa nous a libéré de la cellule. Emma, est-ce que tu comprends ? Le sort est rompu ! Tu as réussi ! Heureusement car c'était horrible de s'entendre dire toutes ces horreurs sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, on n'a pas réussi à vaincre Ingrid, les bracelets nous en empêchent... balbutia Emma qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Et tu dis que vous étiez conscients de ce que vous disiez ? Enfin de ce que disaient vos côtés sombres ?

\- Oui une partie de notre esprit était resté nous-mêmes, mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de lui faire prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que le sort se brise. Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien fait? demanda son père. En tout cas, le sort est rompu et c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur le moyen de neutraliser Ingrid.

A cet instant Henry arriva en courant suivi de Régina.

-Maman ! et il se jeta dans ses bras. Tu as rompu le sort !

Le visage d'Emma se ferma. Pourquoi donc tout le monde croyait que c'était grâce à elle que le sort avait été brisé. Elle n'avait rien fait et elle en souffrait intérieurement. Cette journée avait été très éprouvante : voir ses parents se détester, les habitants céder à la violence, se sentir impuissante face à Ingrid et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé au Rabbit Hole avec Hook... Elle avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Ses parents proposèrent d'aller célébrer la victoire chez Granny ce que tout le mode accepta avec enthousiasme.

Ils allaient trinquer à la victoire lorsque Killian entra dans le café. Emma se figea, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa mère. Il arborait un œil au beurre noir très marqué et nulle trace de sourire sur son visage.

-Et bien mate, on dirait que ta journée a été mouvementée, dit David en souriant.

-Il semblerait... répondit Killian avant de se tourner vers Emma. Swan, on peut parler ?

-Pas maintenant, dit Emma en se levant, je suis fatiguée je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Emma s'il te plait attends ! supplia Killian prêt à la suivre.

-Je t'ai dit pas maintenant, répéta la jeune femme sans se retourner et claquant la porte derrière elle.

Killian soupira et s'assit à côté de David et en face de Snow et sortit sa flasque de rhum pour en boire une longue goulée. Celle-ci resta silencieuse un instant avant de demander :

-Est-ce que par hasard Emma aurait rencontré ton côté sombre aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit Killian après un instant d'hésitation. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce fut un moment très agréable... Elle ne me pardonnera jamais...

-Explique-nous, murmura Snow en lui posant la main sur le bras en un geste d'encouragement. Elle sentait que quelque chose c'était passé entre les deux amoureux et que sa fille en avait souffert autant que le pirate semblait en souffrir, elle le voyait dans son regard.

Killian raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé : le retour de son envie de vengeance, toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait dit à Emma sans le vouloir et pour finir le coup d'Emma et la larme qu'il avait versé.

\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pu redevenir moi-même... je crois qu'Emma a réussi à rompre le sort mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment...

\- Ta larme Killian, dit doucement Snow. Ton amour pour Emma a été plus fort que ton côté sombre. Quand tu as vu la souffrance dans les yeux d'Emma ton véritable toi est passé au-dessus et cette larme a emporté les morceaux de miroir. Et le sort a été brisé pour toi la ville grâce à vous deux. Tu dois le dire à Emma : elle comprendra et pardonnera ce que tu as dit quand tu n'étais pas toi-même.

-J'ai été cet homme là, soupira Killian, elle le sait, je comprendrais qu'elle ait peur qu'il ne revienne encore et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

-Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'aller lui parler, proposa David, ce à quoi Snow acquiesça.

\- Vas-y dès maintenant.

Le pirate prit alors une grande inspiration, avala une autre gorgée de rhum et se leva bien décidé à retrouver sa princesse et à avoir une conversation avec elle. Il devait lui dire qu'il n'était plus ce Dark Hook, qu'il l'aimait et que cet amour avait permis de briser le sort.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement des Charming, il prit son courage à main et crochet et frappa. Aucune réponse... Il refrappa en appelant doucement :

\- Swan ! Emma je t'en prie réponds- moi...

\- Va t'en Killian, je ne veux pas te parler...

\- Il le faut love, j'ai des tas de choses à te dire.

\- Non ! Tu en as assez dit pour aujourd'hui je pense...

\- Emma ouvre moi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te parler à travers cette porte.

\- Non ! Je 'ouvrirais pas ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

\- Emma il faut que tu saches, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que Hook te disait dans ce bar pourri. Ca me tuait à l'intérieur d'entendre ma voix te dire de telles horreurs.

\- Comment en être sûre !

\- Emma tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, tu sais ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. Ne laisse pas ce sort briser ce qui commençait à naitre entre nous.

\- ...

\- Emma c'est toi qui as brisé le sort, avec moi. Quand j'ai vu la douleur dans tes yeux en entendant ce que Hook te disait, quelque chose s'est passé en moi, j'ai pu reprendre le dessus et une larme a emporté les morceaux de miroir qui se trouvaient dans mes yeux. Emma tu m'as sauvé, tu as sauvé tout le monde.

\- Oui, je ne suis bonne qu'à ça... tu l'as dit toi-même...

\- Emma... ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça et tu le sais...

\- (après un instant de silence) Oui je sais...

-Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Et ouvrir cette porte ? Ce serait plus agréable de parler en se voyant tu ne crois pas ?

\- Killian... (il frémit en l'entendant prononcer son nom si doucement) je ne peux pas, j'ai trop mal pour le moment... Je suis désolée... J'ai besoin de temps...

Il entendait l'émotion dans la voix de la jeune femme. Cela le désespérait : il se sentait tellement coupable.

-Très bien je te laisse. Mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ferais tout pour regagner ton cœur.

Et ignorant qu'Emma faisait la même chose de son côté, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, s'assit par terre et se mit à chanter...

_Killian et Emma:  
Face à face et cœur à cœur  
Nous étions si près du bonheur  
Je ferme les yeux je n'veux pas voir  
Si l'amour s'éteint dans ton regard_

_Emma:  
Mais je tiens bon_

_Killian:  
Je reste fort_

_Killian et Emma:  
Sans savoir si j'ai une chance encore_

_Killian et Emma:  
Pourrais-je jamais te dire c'que je ressens  
Te confier mon cœur et abattre mes murs  
Aurons-nous droit à notre happy end ou  
Devrons-nous pour toujours cacher nos sentiments ?__  
__Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Killian et Emma:  
Combien de temps devrais-je rêver ?  
En croyant qu'on peut être ensemble  
Est-ce que je suis assez bien pour toi  
Si ça s'ra moi quand tu feras ton choix_

_Killian  
Mais je tiens bon_

_Emma:  
Je reste forte_

_Emma et Killian  
Sans savoir si j'ai une chance encore_

_Killian et Emma:  
Pourrais-je jamais te dire c'que je ressens  
Te confier mon cœur et abattre mes murs  
Aurons-nous droit à notre happy end ou  
Devrons-nous pour toujours cacher nos sentiments ?__  
__Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Gardant nos secrets  
Chaque mouvement qu'on fait  
Montre qu'aucun n'abandonne__  
__Mais tu dois parler  
Car si tu ressens pareil  
Comment puis-je le deviner ?_

_Pourrais-je jamais te dire c'que je ressens  
Te confier mon cœur et abattre mes murs  
Aurons-nous droit à notre happy end ou  
Devrons-nous pour toujours cacher nos sentiments ?_

_Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Devrons nous toujours toujours, devrons nous toujours toujours toujours faire semblant?_

_Faire semblant... (1)_

Puis se relevant ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Killian chez Granny et Emma dans sa chambre, tous deux le cœur brisé...

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit où le peu de sommeil qu'elle put trouver fût peupler de cauchemars sans fin, Emma se rendit à la boutique de Gold.

\- Que puis-je pour vous deary? demanda ce dernier de sa voix si particulière.

\- Depuis que je suis rentrée de mon voyage dans le passé je n'arrête pas de chanter et d'exprimer des... euh... sentiments que je préférais taire. Avez-vous quelque chose qui stoppe ça ?

Gold passa sa main au-dessus du front d'Emma et se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda la Sauveuse légèrement énervée.

\- Hihi ! Ma chère je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous êtes la seule qui le puisse.

\- Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous avez créé vous-même cet enchantement ! Vous êtes donc la seule à pouvoir le briser !

\- Comment ?

\- Ahah ! A vous de découvrir pourquoi vous l'avez lancé et surtout comment le briser ! Cherchez au fond de votre cœur, c'est la clé du bonheur ! Et maintenant partez j'ai du travail.

C'est donc une Emma complètement interloquée qui sortit de la boutique. Elle avait jeté un sort sans s'en rendre compte. Il allait bien falloir qu'il cesse, elle ne supportait plus ces chansons, ça faisait trop de mal à son cœur en morceaux. Et cela ne devait pas la détourner de son combat face à la Reine des Neiges. C'était vraiment difficile d'être la Sauveuse...

* * *

(1) Pretendig Glee traduction arrangée


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je ne veux plus rien manque

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Ce n'est pas le dernier pour ceux qui se poseraient la question! Merci à vous qui suivez cette fic ou la commentez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Je ne veux plus rien manquer**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le sort avait été brisé et la vie avait repris son cours normal à Storybrooke. Emma, sa famille et Elsa avaient cherché avec l'aide de Belle, Gold et des fées un moyen de neutraliser la méchante Snow Queen. Cette dernière s'était faite discrète suite à l'échec de sa malédiction mais Emma ne voulait pas lui laisser une seule chance de s'en reprendre aux innocents de la ville.

Après des heures et des heures de recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve personnelle de Gold, la solution avait été trouvée : il fallait fabriquer une nouvelle urne pour y enfermer Ingrid et la garder dans un lieu sûr. Seul celui ou celle qui l'enfermerait dedans aurait le pouvoir de la libérer.

Il fallut encore autant d'heures d'essais infructueux et un savant mélange de magie noire et blanche pour arriver à former cette nouvelle urne qui signerait la défaite de la sorcière.

Pendant ces jours de labeur, Emma accepta la présence de Killian, toute aide était la bienvenue, mais malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier, elle refusait toujours de lui parler. Elle se contentait de répondre à ses bonjours et au revoir sans même croiser son regard. Le pirate sentait son cœur se déchirer un peu plus chaque jour face à l'indifférence feinte d'Emma. Son seul espoir résidait dans la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme : ils ne pouvaient cacher qu'elle aussi souffrait de la situation même si elle refusait d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Même Snow et Elsa avaient échoué.

Quand l'urne fut prête et la stratégie mise au point Emma, Elsa, Snow, David et Killian se rendirent dans la forêt près de la grotte d'Ingrid. Ils y entrèrent en silence comptant sur un effet de surprise. Mais elle les attendait, sereine sur son trône de glace.

\- Mes chéries, vous me décevez... Pourquoi vouloir m'enfermer dans cette affreuse urne quand nous pouvons être heureuses toutes les trois ?

\- Tu ne nous auras pas ! lança Emma. Tu as blessé trop de gens pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Nous ne t'aimerons jamais comme les sœurs que tu souhaites avoir !

\- Oh tu crois vraiment, murmura Ingrid, son regard s'obscurcissant. Et si je te privais de tous ceux que tu aimes peut-être changeras-tu d'avis...

Elle envoya alors un jet de glace en direction du cœur de Killian. Emma s'interposa pour le protéger.

-Swaaan, non... hurla le pirate en se précipitant pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle était déjà glacée.

\- Idiote ! cria Ingrid déconcertée par ce qui venait de se passer. Et Elsa profita de son inattention pour s'emparer de l'urne lâchée au sol par Emma et y enferma Ingrid qui disparut à l'intérieur dans un tourbillon de neige.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? demanda Killian.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser te faire du mal... souffla Emma avec difficultés. Killian, je voulais te dire... je suis désolée... j'aurais dû te pardonner plus tôt... je sais que...

\- Chut... Je t'en prie love, tais toi, tu vas guérir. Je suis près de toi, tout va s'arranger je te le promets...

\- Killian...

Il la sert plus fort dans ses bras pour essayer de la réchauffer. Et il chante doucement près de son oreille.

_(1) _

_Je pourrais veiller juste pour t'écouter respirer__  
__Te regarder sourire quand tu dors__  
__Quand tu es loin dans d'autres ports_

_Je passerais ma vie dans ce doux abandon__  
__Je pourrais me perdre dans ce moment pour toujours__  
__Chaque instant passé avec toi est un trésor pour moi_

_Refrain_

_Je n' veux pas fermer les yeux__  
__je ne veux pas m'endormir__  
__tu me manquerais love__  
__Et je ne veux plus rien manquer__  
__Car même quand je rêve de toi__  
__Les plus doux rêves ne te remplacent pas__  
__Tu me manquerais__  
__et je ne veux plus rien manquer_

_Couché près de toi, sentir ton cœur qui bat__  
__C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé__  
__Au fond de mon cœur en secret_

_Je n'peux pas te perdre quand je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble__  
__Et je veux juste rester avec toi__  
__Te serrer fort dans mes bras, maintenant à jamais_

_Refrain_

_Je ne veux que tes sourires__  
__Je ne veux que tes baisers__  
__Oui je veux juste être avec toi__  
__Là avec toi, juste comme ça_

_Je veux t'avoir près de moi__  
__Sentir ton cœur près du mien__  
__Et rester là dans ce moment__  
__Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Refrain_

\- Emma tu es mon nouveau rêve, ma nouvelle raison de vivre, tu dois tenir bon, murmura le pirate en posant sa main délicatement sur la joue gelée d'Emma.

\- Et toi tu étais le mien, soupira la jeune femme dont les larmes se mirent à couler. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa, glacée.

\- Non je t'en prie, love, ne m'abandonne pas... cria Killian désespéré. Je t'aime...

Non loin d'eux, Snow pleurait dans les bras de David, impuissants face à leur fille gelée…

Killian se pencha alors et embrassa délicatement les lèvres immobiles et givrées de sa princesse. Il sentit alors une vague de chaleur passer de ses lèvres à son cœur puis exploser en un grand whhooff aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel... Alors qu'il jetait un regard abasourdi vers Snow, il vit que David et celle-ci lui souriaient, il sentit alors une main douce se poser sur la sienne et un chuchotement parvint à son oreille :

\- Killian...

\- Swan ! Et il la serra aussi fort que son corps le pouvait.

\- Tu m'as sauvée... Encore une fois, lui dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle se nicha tout contre lui, cherchant de la chaleur car elle tremblait énormément. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre comment mais Killian l'avait sauvé du sort de glace d'Ingrid. Soudain inquiète, elle se tourna vers Elsa et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle avait réussi à emprisonner la méchante sorcière dans l'urne. Au signe positif d'Elsa, elle se détendit et profita de l'endroit confortable où elle se trouvait : les bras de Killian...

Celui-ci la porta jusqu'à sa petite voiture jaune que David conduisit pour tous les ramener à l'appartement. Une scène déjà-vue se rejoua alors : Emma confortablement installée dans son lit, fut emmitouflée sous plusieurs couvertures. Sa mère la borda même comme si elle était une petite fille malade, mais la jeune femme ne le fit pas remarquer, elle voulait profiter d'être vivante et au chaud, enfin en sécurité chez elle avec sa famille.

\- Maman, dis-moi, comment est-ce que Killian m'a sauvé ? demanda-t-elle alors que Snow fermait les rideaux pour lui permettre de se reposer.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? s'étonna sa mère.

\- Je me souviens voir Ingrid lancer un sortilège de glace vers lui et que je me suis interposée pour le protéger et d'avoir eu très froid jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.

\- Seul un acte d'amour sincère peut sauver un cœur gelé... murmura Snow en souriant.

\- Il m'a embrassé ? C'était un...

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable, oui, comme ton père pour moi. La magie la plus forte est celui du véritable amour, il suffit qu'il soit partagé...

Emma ne répondit rien, submergée par l'émotion... A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur un Killian au regard inquiet, tenant une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle dans sa main.

\- J'ai pensé que ça l'aiderait à se réchauffer, dit-il en regardant Snow.

Cette dernière sourit et lui dit que c'était une très bonne idée avant de s'éclipser, les laissant tous les deux.

\- Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire... dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Killian s'assit au bord du lit et tendit la tasse brûlante à Emma, qui souffla sur le breuvage avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

\- Hmm parfait juste comme je l'aime.

\- Henry m'a aidé à le faire, j'ai encore du mal avec ce que tu appelles le gaz et les casseroles...

\- Killian, je voulais te remercier... et aussi te demander de m'excuser... je n'ai pas été très sympa ces derniers jours...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, love, j'ai tout oublié. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ailles bien.

Ils discutèrent un moment, tranquillement, et quand le pirate vit que les yeux de sa Swan commençaient à se fermer tous seuls, il lui prit délicatement la tasse vide des mains afin de la poser sur la table de chevet et remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules. Il allait se lever pour partir et la laisser dormir quand elle le retint par le bras.

\- S'il te plaît, reste... J'ai besoin de toi près de moi...

\- Si tu veux love...

Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, la tête de sa princesse reposant contre son torse. Il la regarda s'endormir, caressant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux dorés. Quand son souffle régulier montra qu'elle dormait profondément, il se laissa lui aussi glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

(1) I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith (BO Armageddon)


	10. Chapitre 10 : Déclaration

**Voici la suite! **

**Kufikiria j'espère que ma version française de la chanson te plaira, encore merci de me l'avoir faite découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Déclaration**

Emma fut réveillée par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle : toutes les couvertures étaient au sol et pourtant elle n'avait pas froid car elle se trouvait tout contre une source de chaleur bien plus agréable, Killian. Celui-ci toujours vêtu de son tee-shirt noir et de son jean, dormait paisiblement, son bras autour des épaules d'Emma, le visage détendu et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Emma se serra davantage contre lui, profitant de cet instant de calme et de tendresse.

Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée, elle savait à présent à quel point il l'aimait et elle commençait doucement à comprendre qu'elle avait également des sentiments pour lui, ce qui expliquait que son baiser ait pu la réveiller du sort de glace. Mais cela continuait à l'effrayer : aimer était tellement douloureux, elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert par le passé. Si ses murs avaient été détruits par l'amour de Killian, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. D'autant qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit non plus : il ne lui avait encore jamais dit en face les trois mots qui changeraient tout. Quand il le ferait peut-être qu'elle s'ouvrirait à la possibilité de les dire à son tour.

La sentant remuer, Killian ouvrit les yeux lui aussi et lui donna son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien dormi, love ?

\- Très bien, grâce à ma bouillotte humaine, lui répondit-elle en pouffant. Merci de m'avoir aidée à me réchauffer.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle.

Et il lui donna un baiser léger qui la fit frémir.

\- Petit déjeuner ? lui proposa-t-il en se levant du lit.

\- Descend, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps de faire un brin de toilette, les sorts de glace n'ont pas un très bon effet sur le teint.

\- Je te trouve pourtant ravissante au réveil, lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire coquin. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos appelle-moi !

\- Toujours égal à toi-même je vois !

\- C'est ce qui te plait chez moi, non ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Descends vite, rit Emma en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure pour éviter de répondre.

\- A tout de suite love.

Et il sortit de la chambre après lui avoir renvoyé le coussin.

La journée se passa tranquillement, tout le monde était soulagé que la Snow Queen ait enfin été battue, Snow et David ravis que leur fille soit en vie et Elsa était prête à retourner chez elle pour reprendre la recherche de sa sœur. Killian et Emma restèrent à proximité l'un de l'autre toute la journée et en fin d'après-midi, le beau pirate lui proposa d'aller faire un tour.

Quand ils se furent un peu éloignés du centre ville et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, Killian prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment chacun savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

\- Tout va bien, Swan ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pas d'effets indésirables suite à ce maudit sort glaçon ?

\- Non, rit Emma à l'image qu'il venait d'employer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Killian s'arrêta alors et la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait atteindre son âme.

\- Si, justement je m'inquiète pour toi. Emma, j'ai failli te perdre hier, pas juste te perdre parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi ou à cause d'une dispute, te perdre entièrement comme j'ai perdu Milah. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existais plus.

\- Mais tu m'as sauvée, le coupa Emma. Je suis là, grâce à toi.

\- Emma tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon air, tu as rempli le vide qui était dans mon cœur depuis trop longtemps, tu m'as montré le chemin pour être du bon côté. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre sans que tu saches ce que je ressens. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur la joue fraîche de la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion. Emma... je t'aime...

Elle le regarda tendrement, sourit, et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et leur étreinte dura de longues minutes. La main droite d'Emma se nicha dans la chevelure sombre du pirate, sa main gauche autour de son cou pour le garder serré contre elle. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que de très brefs instants pour reprendre un peu de souffle.

Quand ils finirent par s'écarter un peu l'un de l'autre, les lèvres d'Emma étaient rouges et son menton légèrement rosi par le frottement de la barbe de Killian. Un éclair triste passa alors dans son regard.

\- Killian, je...je ne peux ...

\- Love, je ne t'oblige à rien, je voulais juste que tu saches. Crois-moi, ouvrir son cœur peut paraître difficile mais tu te sens tellement mieux quand tu le fais.

Ils reprirent leur balade et Killian entama une douce chanson...

_Toutes les lumières sont sur toi  
Le reste du monde je ne le vois pas  
Et tout l'amour ici  
Oh je t'en prie dis que tu le sens aussi_

_Et tout ce bruit que j'entends en toi  
Ces non-dits sauvages qui parlent pour toi  
Tout ce que tu as à dire  
Pour les faire partir  
C'est que tu crois en notre avenir_

_Refrain_

_Et je sais  
Que toutes tes peurs vont s'envoler  
L'amour est trop fort pour être brider  
Je te promets le vrai ne peut blesser  
Alors laisse les mots se révéler_

_Et tout ce chemin pour venir à toi  
Et tous les enfers, et tous les combats  
Je n'les échangerai pas pour te dire tout bas  
My love, I'm in love with you _

_Refrain_

_Je sais tous deux on a eu peur  
On a fait les mêmes erreurs  
Un cœur ouvert n'est que douleur pour toi  
Et dans le vent des choix difficiles  
L'amour a une voix fragile  
Calme ton âme, ne choisis pas, je suis à toi_

_Et je sais  
Que toutes tes peurs vont s'en aller  
Laisse mon amour te guider à la maison_

_Et je sais  
Que toutes tes peurs vont s'en aller  
L'amour est trop fort pour être brider  
Je te promets le vrai ne peut blesser  
Alors laisse les mots se révéler (1)_

Emma pleurait maintenant en silence, les mots de Killian avaient atteint le plus profond de son être : ils étaient tellement justes mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ces trois mots, sa bouche ne voulait pas les prononcer. Mais ses sentiments pour le pirate étaient forts aussi son cœur réussit à la faire chanter à son tour comme pour le rassurer.

_J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose  
Qui touche ton cœur  
__Mais je n'arrive pas à dire ces mots __  
Ils me font trop peur _

_Comme besoin d'écrire une lettre  
De te la remettre  
Tout te dire, te redire  
Tout ce qui depuis longtemps est au dedans  
Que sans fin, nous n'ayons qu' un seul destin_

_Refrain  
Et même si je n'en parle pas  
Si les mots restent en moi  
Ce qui est pris comme une terre au combat  
Ne se reprendra pas  
Sois sûr que même si je ne le dis pas  
J'irai bien au delà d'une vie avec toi_

_Un besoin de te prendre la main  
D'oublier le temps  
De t' aimer jusqu'au dernier matin  
De vivre l' instant_

_Un besoin d' écrire un message  
Pour t' offrir en partage  
Tout te dire sans mentir  
Tout ce qui depuis longtemps est au dedans  
Le meilleur, ce qui dure et qui demeure_

_Refrain_

_Tout te dire, te redire  
Tout ce qui depuis longtemps est au dedans  
Le meilleur, ce qui dure et qui demeure_

_Et même si je n'en parle pas  
Si les mots restent en moi  
L'amour est là, ancré au fond de moi  
Entends mon cœur qui bat  
Sois sûr que même si je ne le dis pas  
J'irai bien au delà d'une vie avec toi_

_Refrain (2)_

Killian sentit son cœur se serrer de joie : Emma l'aimait, sa chanson le disait même si les mots parfaits ne venaient pas. Sachant cela, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour entendre sa princesse les prononcer. Aussi il se contenta de l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde, et sans dire un mot, lui sourit, lui reprit la main et la raccompagna chez elle car la nuit était tombée.

Le soir, seule dans sa chambre, Emma repensa à leur balade et à la déclaration de Killian. Des trois hommes qui lui avaient dit « je t'aime » les mots de Killian étaient ceux qui l'avait le plus touchée. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux. Elle avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais les mots ne venant pas elle avait juste chanté pour lui dire qu'elle avait des sentiments... Encore une chanson... toujours cet enchantement... Soudain, elle comprit ce que Gold lui avait dit : son cœur avait créé l'enchantement pour qu'elle exprime ses sentiments ! La seule façon de le briser était d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait : dire enfin « je t'aime » au pirate qui régnait dans son cœur.

* * *

(1) The words Christina Perri (traduction arrangée à ma sauce)

(2) Même si Rock Voisine (juste quelques mots changés)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Happy ending?

**Voici enfin la suite et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue où Emma va répondre à la déclaration de Killian... Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, dur de finir une histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Happy ending ?**

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes : pas de nouvelle crise à l'horizon. La famille d'Emma pouvait enfin profiter du bonheur d'être réunis. Killian et la jeune femme passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, profitant de bonheurs simples comme boire un café ou un chocolat tranquillement dans le parc, regarder des films.

Killian appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup les films d'aventure et ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer ceux qui parlaient de pirates. Emma lui avait fait découvrir Retour vers le futur et il avait enfin compris qui était ce fameux Marty Mcfly qu'elle avait mentionné lors de leur voyage dans le temps.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la déclaration de Killian, ce dernier tenant sa promesse de lui laisser le temps qu'il faudrait. Chaque moment passé en la compagnie du beau pirate permettait à la jolie Sauveuse de s'ouvrir un peu plus et elle se sentait de plus en plus prête à avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Un après-midi alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la forêt, se tenant tendrement par la main, Killian racontant une de ses aventures, Emma admirait le doux profil du jeune homme. Elle sentit soudain en elle un grand frisson de chaleur et elle comprit que le bon moment était arrivé : elle allait dire à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés ce qu'elle éprouvait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher ce qui coupa net Killian dans son récit.

\- Tout va bien, love ?

\- Oui, répondit elle. J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir un instant.

Acquiesçant d'un sourire Killian la dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre couché et ils s'y assirent, se faisant face. Emma prit la main du pirate dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme à chaque fois, elle crût s'y noyer : ses yeux avaient la couleur et la profondeur de l'océan...

\- Killian, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, le regard soudain inquiet.

Emma lui sourit pour le rassurer en disant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas...

_Un héros bien caché _  
_Celui dont je rêvais _  
_Mais sans jamais vouloir me l'avouer_

_Tu as détruit tous mes murs_  
_M'as construit un futur_  
_Je n'voyais pas l'amour juste devant mes yeux._

_Tu m'as aidé à voir_  
_La lumière dans le noir_  
_Celle qui m'a ramenée à la maison_

_J'étais perdue mais j'ai trouvé_  
_Le bonheur à tes côtés_  
_Il est temps d'exprimer mes sentiments_

_[Refrain]_  
_Car je vais t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie_  
_Tu seras protégé à jamais dans mon coeur_  
_Je n' peux vivre sans toi mon âme ne survivrait pas_  
_Je peux te dire la vérité, je veux passer toute ma vie à t'aimer_

_On a mal commencé_  
M_ais juste par un baiser_  
_Tu m'as souri et j'ai enfin compris_

_Tout ce que je veux à présent_  
_C'est être une part de toi_  
_Je dois te dire les mots que tu attends_

_Refrain_

_Toute ma vie...A t'aimer... (2)_

\- Emma...

\- Je t'aime Killian...

Killian sentit son coeur brûler : jamais il n'avait entendu de mots aussi forts et doux, peut-être parce qu'il les avait tellement attendu. Il se rapprocha alors de la femme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis avec de plus en plus de force et de passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser, accrochant ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses mèches dorées. Ce baiser avait un goût particulier, celui de la passion, de l'attente, des sentiments enfin exprimés, de murs qui s'effondrent, d'un futur heureux qui se dévoile. Le goût de l'Amour, le vrai, celui qui brise des malédictions et pour lequel il vaut la peine de se battre...

Tout à coup des milliers de petites poussières brillantes, scintillantes comme des diamants se mirent à danser dans l'air autour d'eux. Killian les regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'Emma éclatait de rire.

\- Que se passe-t-il, love ?

\- L'enchantement, je viens de le lever...

\- Quel enchantement ? demanda Killian en levant un sourcil.

Emma lui expliqua alors : le combat entre son cœur et son esprit mélangé à son passage dans la forêt enchantée avait créé un enchantement au moment de leur retour du passé. Comme les personnages de contes, ils s'étaient mis à chanter pour exprimer leurs sentiments et cet enchantement s'était brisé au moment où elle avait admis son amour pour lui et surtout qu'elle lui avait dit « je t'aime »

Killian la regarda avec amour, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Tu m'aimais déjà à ce moment alors ?

\- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'avais tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau...

\- Emma, je te promets, sur ma vie, ton cœur ne sera plus jamais brisé...

Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois.

Tard ce soir là, alors que Killian allait se coucher, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit et découvrit une Emma toute souriante.

-Je te manquais déjà ? lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la serra encore plus fort et lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus d'amour et de tendresse. Eloignant un instant ses lèvres de celles du pirate, Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire qu'il comprit immédiatement.

\- Tu es sûre, love ?

\- Oui, murmura –t-elle en le prenant par la main et en l'emmenant dans la chambre où ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, leurs souffles s'accéléraient, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre et leurs tee-shirts tombèrent bientôt au sol.

-Tu es si belle soupira Killian en allongeant Emma sur son lit. Je t'aime tant...

\- Je t'aime aussi... souffla son amour en passant la main dans la chevelure sombre du jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

Ils descendirent petit déjeuner main dans la main et retrouvèrent les Charming déjà attablés.

Au sourire de sa fille, Snow comprit que celle-ci avait enfin admis ses sentiments et elle était ravie de la voir si heureuse ce qu'elle lui glissa dans l'oreille.

Henry regardait son livre de contes pendant qu'ils mangeaient et soudain il s'exclama :

\- Il y a des nouvelles pages !

Tout le monde se leva pour venir autour de lui et regarder quelle était cette nouvelle histoire.

\- C'est notre histoire love... s'étonna Killian. Depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à... aujourd'hui... ajouta – t-il en tournant quelques pages.

Emma sourit et pour la dernière fois elle se mit à chanter en regardant les lourdes pages qui narraient son histoire d'amour:

_Emma__  
__Deux étrangers__  
__Qui commencent un long voyage__  
__Sans imaginer ce qu'ils vont traverser__  
__Et nous voilà__  
__Et je me tiens soudain là__  
__Juste au début avec toi__  
_

_Killian__  
__On ne m'a pas dit__  
__Qu'enfin j'allais te trouver__  
__J'n'attendais plus de sentir mon cœur battre__  
__Je perdais espoir__  
__Tu es venue me ram'ner__  
__Juste au début__  
_

_Emma et Killian__  
__La vie est une route je veux la parcourir__  
__L'amour est une mer que je veux découvrir__  
__La vie est une route maintenant pour toujours__  
__Merveilleux voyage !__  
__Je s'rais là si le monde s'arrête__  
__Je s'rais là à travers la tempête__  
__A la fin je me tiendrais là, oui tout au début avec toi_

_Emma__  
__Deux étrangers dans une folle aventure__  
__Killian__  
__Ne croyant plus que les rêves deviennent vrais__  
__Emma et Killian__  
__Et nous voilà sans peur aucune du futur__  
__Juste au début avec toi_

_Emma et Killian__  
__La vie est une route je veux la parcourir__  
__L'amour est une mer que je veux découvrir__  
__La vie est une route maintenant pour toujours__  
__Merveilleux voyage !__  
__Je s'rais là si le monde s'arrête__  
__Je s'rais là à travers la tempête__  
__A la fin je me tiendrais là, oui tout au début avec toi_

_Emma et Killian__  
__Je te savais bien quelque part__  
__Comme moi seul dans le noir__  
__Maintenant mes rêves sont vivants__  
__J'ai attendu longtemps__  
__Plus rien ne nous séparera_

_Emma et Killian__  
__La vie est une route je veux la parcourir__  
__L'amour est une mer que je veux découvrir__  
__La vie est une route maintenant pour toujours__  
__Merveilleux voyage !__  
__Je s'rais là si le monde s'arrête__  
__Je s'rais là à travers la tempête__  
__A la fin je me tiendrais là, oui tout au début avec toi_

_La vie est une route je veux la parcourir__  
__L'amour est une mer que je veux découvrir avec toi__  
__Commençons notre voyage__  
_

_La vie est une route je veux la parcourir__  
__L'amour est une mer que je veux découvrir __  
__A la fin je me tiendrais là, oui tout au début avec toi (2)_

Oui ils étaient heureux, enfin réunis, et ce n'était pas un happy end, non c'était bel et bien le début d'une magnifique histoire où ils seraient ensemble, heureux à jamais...

* * *

(1) I'm gonna love you Jennifer Love Hewitt (Le bossu de Notre dame 2) traduite et arrangée

(2) At the beginning générique Anastasia traduite et arrangée


	12. Chapitre 12 : Epilogue

**Voilà, après un peu d'attente, le dernier chapitre de ma première fic. Merci de l'avoir lue, suivie, commentée... j'espère que ce petit épilogue vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Epilogue**

Une année avait passée depuis ce jour gravé dans la mémoire de Killian, le jour où Emma lui avait dit « je t'aime »... Chaque heure, chaque minute passée en sa compagnie depuis avait été un instant de bonheur. Bien sûr, la vie à Storybrooke n'était pas toujours de tout repos mais ensemble ils triomphaient toujours des méchants. Il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Henry et les Charming l'avaient accepté comme un membre de leur famille à part entière.

Ce matin-là, il réveilla tendrement Emma en caressant sa joue et ses lèvres avec les pétales d'une magnifique rose rouge. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en souriant, il déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres et lui tendit la fleur. Puis il se retourna pour attraper le plateau du petit déjeuner : pancakes et chocolat chaud à la cannelle bien évidemment.

\- Hmm, murmura Emma, en quel honneur ?

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour prendre soin de ma Swan ? répondit Killian avec le sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Emma.

En riant celle-ci se mit à manger son petit déjeuner. Killian était devenu le roi des pancakes après des débuts difficiles et plusieurs poêles brûlées parties à la poubelle... Quand elle eut fini, son amoureux lui proposa une balade en forêt. C'était son jour de repos, le temps était magnifique, l'air très doux, il n'y avait aucun méchant à traquer, elle accepta donc avec plaisir.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement à travers la forêt calme, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, humant l'odeur si particulière de la mousse. Killian trouvait Emma resplendissante dans la lumière chaude qui filtrait entre les feuilles des arbres. Quand il reconnut le tronc qu'il cherchait, il fit asseoir Emma et l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

\- Reconnais-tu cet endroit, love ?

Emma intriguée, fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant en regardant autour d'elle, puis son visage se détendant, elle sourit et dit « Oui, c'est là que je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais »

-Il y a un an tout juste aujourd'hui...

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on a chanté, puis l'enchantement s'est brisé.

\- Oui, rit doucement Emma.

\- J'avais envie de te chanter une chanson en souvenir de cette journée love. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

\- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, pouffa Emma, amusée.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

_Un siècle et bien plus c'est ce qu'imagine mon esprit__  
__Quand je pense au temps à passer avec toi__  
__Toujours me réveiller avec toi dans mon lit__  
__C'est simplement ce que je prévois_

_Si tu sais que tous les deux, on aura notre happy end__  
__Tu n'auras plus jamais peur et aura entière confiance__  
__Rien ne nous séparera, mais je ne veux pas attendre__  
__Aujourd'hui, love, je voudrais juste te crier..._

Il mit alors un genou à terre et prit la main de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec étonnement à présent et dont la bouche s'ouvrit quand il continua.

_Emma, veux-tu m'épouser?__  
__Je jure que je le veux vraiment__  
__Emma, veux-tu m'épouser?__  
_

_Combien de filles au monde pourraient me rendre heureux?__  
__Love je ne veux même pas le savoir__  
__Plus je te vois et plus je comprends le pourquoi__  
__Je t'aimerai toute ma vie_

_Oui je sais que tous les deux, on sera notre happy end__  
__Je n'aurais plus jamais peur ni des envies de revanche__  
__Rien ne nous séparera, mais je ne veux plus attendre__  
__Aujourd'hui, love, je voudrais juste te crier..._

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillaient de plus en plus et elle les sentait se remplir de larmes.

_Emma, veux-tu m'épouser?__  
__Je jure que je le veux vraiment__  
__Emma, veux-tu m'épouser?_

_Et si je devais tout perdre__  
__Dans mon cœur pas de problèmes__  
__Car je t'aurai, love je t'aurai__  
__C'est pourquoi je suis à genou__  
__Rien ne me semblera plus doux, plus doux__  
__Que ta voix disant oui_

_Emma, veux-tu m'épouser?__  
__Je jure je le veux vraiment__  
__Emma, veux-tu m'épouser? (1)_

\- Tu, tu peux répéter ? bégaya Emma, sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Love, veux-tu m'épouser? redit Killian, un peu inquiet de la réaction de sa princesse. Je ne peux peut-être pas rivaliser avec la demande d'un singe volant, mais peut-être que ceci t'aidera... Il sortit alors un minuscule écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur Emma découvrit une bague ancienne très fine, surmontée d'une petite pierre bleue, du même bleu que les yeux de l'homme qui la regardait en ce moment même, un genou toujours posé à terre.

\- Elle est magnifique... souffla la jeune femme en tendant la main pour effleurer le bijou du bout des doigts.

\- Elle appartenait à ma mère, révéla le pirate.

\- Killian, je ...

-Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Swan, je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant, il faut...

\- Killian, oui.

\- Que ? quoi ?

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser ! répéta Emma la voix tremblante. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, elle savait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle avec ce si beau sourire était celui qu'il lui fallait, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Killian l'attrapa alors dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en riant.

-Je t'aime Swan

-Je t'aime aussi.

Killian prit la bague et la passa délicatement au doigt d'Emma avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa main. Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, entourés par le chant des oiseaux et auréolés de lumière.

-Allez, passons à la partie difficile, annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents. Un peu de courage ? reprit Killian en sortant sa flasque de rhum et en la tendant à sa toute nouvelle fiancée

Celle-ci rit aux éclats et avala une gorgée avant de lui rendre la flasque pour qu'il prenne une double de dose de courage. Puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle mettait le sien autour de sa taille et ils reprirent le chemin de la ville en riant et imaginant la réaction de David...

* * *

(1) _**Marry me** _Jason Derulo (traduite et pas mal modifiée !)


End file.
